Up in Canada Again
by TrueNight1025
Summary: Men have been found dead with their legs cut off. Two in Buffalo and two in Toronto. Sam goes down to Quantico to get help from the best team of profilers. I changed the rating to T because as I write this, I guess it doesn't need to be M. Please let me know if I need to change it back.
1. The BAU

**If you don't know these two shows storylines, you may not understand this story.**

**Hello everyone again. This is my second fanfic which will have my favourite shows: Criminal Minds and Flashpoint. For the timeline, this takes place after the season 6 finale of CM, Seaver has moved on to another department and JJ is back as a profiler, not as a liaison. Emily Prentiss is still pretending to be dead and is in Paris living in protective custody. In the timeline for Flashpoint, it is season 4.**

* * *

**Port Huron Border Crossing:**

It was a late night but busy at Canada's busiest border crossing. Cars coming and going through the booths, families on vacation to business trips. But this car pulled to the booth as all the others did. The officer asked for the man's ID so he gave it to him, no questions. The officer looked at the photo of the passport and gave it back to the man.

"Welcome to Canada," the officer said. The man in the car pulled away. His mind was thinking of what he would do in Canada: find those responsible and take them down!

**Behavioural Analysis Unit, Federal Beareau of Investigation, Quantico, VA:**

Someone in an SRU uniform came through the elevator doors of the BAU and saw the door where he needed to go: "Aaron Hotchner".

Unit Chief Agent Aaron Hotchner was _the_ FBI agent of his elite team. He was a classic alpha-male, proven leader and father of his young son, Jack. His broad shoulders were emphasized by his clean and fitting suit so that when he stood against someone, they'd cave into his demands.

The door of Hotch's office started knocking and he said, "come in." The door opened and the SRU officer came through the door.

"Agent Hotchner," the man said, Hotch nodded. "I'm Sam Braddock of the SRU in Toronto, Ontario."

Sam Braddock was the sniper of his team. Because of his military background, working with JTF2, he was an expert in lethal force.

"Yes how can I help you?" Hotch asked him.

"I think Toronto has a serial killer. There have been two murders that are unusual. Both the victim's legs were amputated. That's not all, two more similar cases are in Buffalo. I called the M.E. there and I sent her the pictures of the saw marks. It's the same saw, the same marks. The Buffalo murders are consistent with the Toronto murders. They happen every two weeks, so someone else is going to die. The only reason why my team was called on the case was because we answered a shooting call at a park but instead of finding a gun, we found that guy."

"I appreciate your concern, but we can't work on this case without an invitation from the head of your police station."

"Oh," Sam said almost forgetting, "there _is_ an invitation. I've got it right here," he pulled the invitation out of his chest pocket of his uniform. He gave it to Hotch and he looked at it. Finally after a moment of silence, Hotch got up from his desk and said, "I'll gather the team up. Come in with us."

Sam followed Hotch out of his office and told the other agents to meet in the round table room in fifteen minutes. Hotch went up to a heavy, blonde woman, gave her the file and told her to prep it for the round table room. Hotch and Sam went into the room first with the other agents, Morgan, Rossi, Reid and JJ, watching them and waiting for the file to be completed for the room.

"What's a Canadian cop doing here?" Morgan asked. Agent Derek Morgan was the tough guy of the BAU. He was a Chicago cop, worked for a bomb squad, and taught self-defense training at the FBI. He was very muscular and stood tall, being another alpha-male of the BAU.

"Call me cynical, but probably not here for a joy visit," Reid replied. Dr. Spencer Reid was the youngest member of the BAU and the smartest. Having an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, three Ph.D.s in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, two B.A.s in Phychology and Sociology and graduating college at age sixteen proved to other law enforcement agencies that age doesn't matter when joining the BAU.

"Look at the way he walks, his posture. Gotta be ex-military," Morgan said ignoring Reid's remark.

"That's not any original cop uniform, even for the Canadians." Rossi noted. Agent David Rossi was, not only the oldest, but one of the founding fathers of the BAU. His strong Italian background made fun when a case was tasting sour. He was very experienced in studying behaviour and took extensive notes when on a crime scene.

JJ came walking to the other agents and asked what happened. "A Canadian cop is here," Reid perked up. "Apparently he's with a team called the Strategic Response Unit in Toronto."

"What's his name?" She asked. JJ use to be the liaison of the BAU but was called to the Pentagon because of her exceptional work. After the death of Agent Emily Prentiss, Rossi called JJ and told her that there was a spot opened for her as a profiler. She accepted the position and rejoined her old team.

"Sam Braddock," Morgan replied. JJ froze at the name, remembering it when her sister was alive. The woman that Hotch talked to before, named Garcia, came up to the team and told them that everything was ready. They all went into the round table room and saw the SRU officer. Everyone shook his hand except Reid who just did his famous hand wave at him (According to Reid it's safer to kiss than shake hands). Everyone sat down except Sam and pulled out their tablets to review the case.

"Alright," Hotch said, "let's get started."

"Our friendly north neighbours are having trouble in their province's capital. Two men have been murdered in the past two weeks. Both vics had their," Garcia gulped before finishing her sentence, "legs cut off and just left there with the body. Cut, like, right at their hips."

"This is how the men died," Hotch noted. "Also Buffalo has had the same murders and they were done _before_ the Toronto murders."

"He's moving on up," Rossi dryly humoured.

"Taking the vic's legs off when they're still alive is clearly sadistic," Morgan said. "Why doesn't he take the legs with him as trophies?"

"When amputation was first invented, it was basically used to stop gangrene from spreading on the body. According to the M.E. both legs were and vics were healthy," Reid explained. Sam looked at the young agent in amazement at how he knew that. Morgan noticed this and just smirked at himself.

"All the vics were found in parks," JJ pointed out. "Taking two vics there with a high police presence is risky."

"Queen's Park is the only one in the city," Sam perked up in the back. "Unless you want to drive out somewhere there _is_ a park with grass."

"So he _has_ to put his victims in a park with grass."

"And according to his timeline, someone else is going to die soon," Hotch said. "Wheels up in thirty." He packed his tablet up and walked out of the room with everyone following him.

* * *

**That's chapter one. I'll try and write something soon and hopefully upload it right this time.**


	2. Plane Ride and Meet the SRU

**Chapter two here we go!**

* * *

The BAU team and Sam drove to the plane and boarded. Even Garcia went with the team; they were headed to Toronto.

Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia was the light in the dark, being flamboyant and optimistic. She always lift the spirits of her team with one-liners, especially to Morgan. After hacking the FBI, they offered her a job when they realized how good she was, and she uses her skills to crack the toughest cases the BAU faced.

Sam looked at JJ thinking how much she looked like her sister. JJ looked at him back, feeling uneasy.

"Alright," Hotch said when he sat down and the plane started to fly off the ground. "Let's go over victimology."

"Fourty-three year old Rob Harris, African-American, married with two kids. Has a family-owned hardware store and fourty-five year old Nick Mitchell. Caucasion, divorced, no kids and worked as a subcontractor to a development agency," Reid stated.

"So two middle-aged guys working blue-collared jobs," Morgan said. "Different ethnicity, family background. Why's this Unsub so open?"

"Unsub?" Sam asked.

"Unknown subject," Reid informed him.

"He picked these men for a reason," JJ said. "But what he does to the victims is _very_ specific. These cuts..."

"Yeah," Garcia stuttered when JJ showed her the picture. "Save that for when I'm _not_ in the room." Sam smiled secretly to himself.

"Alright," Hotch said. "Morgan, JJ, you go to the medical examiner and find out about the weapon used. Rossi, Reid, you can go to the crime scene. Garcia, when we get to the SRU you can look into the victims. Sam, you'll introduce me to your team. Let's find out who did this."

When the plane landed, everyone got with JJ being the last. Sam grabbed her hand before she could move.

"Jenny," he said. "It's good to see you again."

"Maybe we can talk after the case is over. But don't tell Hotch or my team, they might think we'll get bias on each other."

Sam nodded his head as they left the plane. They all went to their locations. Hotch, Garcia and Sam went to the SRU to meet Team One. They got there and Sam led the way for the two agents. When they got there, the members of Team One were waiting around Winnie's desk, pacing and waiting for Sam's return. The first person to see him was Jules who brightened up when Sam walked in the room.

"Sarge," Sam called out. "This is Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner and Technical Analysis Garcia." Everyone shook hands and said hello.

"Two of our officers are at the crime scene," Greg said. "Constable Julianna Callaghan and Team One Leader Ed Lane." Sergeant Gregory Parker was the lead negotiator of Team One. He believed in talking before shooting and saw the good in people, despite the situation.

"Is this where your hub of computers are?" Garcia asked Spike who told her that he was the techie of their team.

"Yep," Spike replied happily. "Right here with Winnie."

Garcia escorted herself behind Winnie's desk and sat next to her. She said hello to Winnie and Winnie said hello back.

"What kind of system is this? Basic Canadian Police system?"

Winnie nodded. Garcia sighed and pulled out a USB plug from her bag and plugged it in where the USB plug was. The screens turned to Garcia's Linux-based system. She stated typing at the keyboards. Spike went behind the desk to see what Garcia was doing and was wide-eyed when he saw the system.

"Beautiful," he whispered to himself but loud enough for Garcia to hear.

"I know I am but I have to advise you that you're drooling on me."

"Ugh, sorry, I-I mean- I'm not saying you're not beautiful, I mean, you are but your system is amazing!"

"I can show you even more of my amazing powers Mr..." she found Spike's name on his uniform, "M. Scarlatti." She started to type. "Michelangelo Scarlatti. Born here in Toronto, Ontario. Parents born in Italy. Joined the SRU in 2005, received an award for bravery in the line of duty recently. Tech specialist, bomb expert and communications. Apparently you REALLY like Italian food according to your bank accounts. Italian food and light beer. So boring."

Spike was flabbergasted at how she found out so much about him in such little time. He looked up at Hotch and saw him break a tiny, tiny smile from the side if his mouth.

"Garcia," Hotch said breaking her fun.

"Right sir, sorry." She started to do research on the Toronto victims instead of Team One.

* * *

Morgan and JJ got to the M.E. office. They got to the room and saw the M.E. writing on a clip board, finishing up a report.

"Dr. Miller?" Morgan asked. She nodded. "Agent Morgan, this is Agent Jareau. FBI. We're here about Harris and Mitchell."

The M.E. went to the wall where bodies stayed and pulled out the two victims. "Both victims died of exsanguination. The cuts were efficient, made at the hip joint."

"Would somebody have to have a medical background to know how to do this?" JJ asked.

"They'd have to study the body to know where to joint actually is, but the cuts aren't surgical. I also got the report from Buffalo, I analysed the marks and they're the same. He used a single-tooth saw."

"Using a crude cutting?" JJ asked. "You think this guy would use something more efficient."

"Unless that's the point he's making," Morgan said. "Trying to destroy them on purpose. It's like he's trying to make a point. Thank you ma'am." They left the office and headed to the SRU.

* * *

Rossi and Reid went to Queen's Park, the crime scene. They got out of the SUVs and met up with Jules and Ed. Ed Lane was Team One's Leader, tactical planner, primary sniper and family man, married to his wife Sophie for twenty years and two kids, Clark and Izzy. Having the ability to shoot someone with a rifle as far as two kilometers away, gave him the respect as team leader.

Julianna Callaghan was the only female of Team One, but this didn't stop her, instead it pushed her to try harder, to prove to the male officers that even a woman could go on the best SWAT team in Toronto. Growing up on a farm in Alberta with her father and four brothers she grew up to be somewhat of a tomboy. She got her respect from her teammates from being a good sniper like Ed and Sam.

"Constable Callaghan?" Rossi called out. Jules heard her name being called and turned to see an older man and a skinny kid next to him. She called Ed and they walked over to the agents. "I'm Agent Rossi, this is Dr. Reid."

"Nice to meet you," Jules said shaking Rossi's hand but Reid didn't shake her hand. Ed, however, didn't shake hands with the agents but told them the situation.

"This is where Mitchell was found, barely five yards from where the first vic, Harris, was found."

"This place is isolated. He probably has some flaw, big or little, that he's ashamed of," Rossi profiled.

"How does he pick his victims?" Reid asked out loud.

"That's what we have to find out kid."

"Is this park occupied a lot?"

"The Royal Ontario Museum and the University of Toronto are nearby," Ed answered. "So people usually walk through the park if they live on the other side of town."

"He probably grew up here to know how busy this place can get," Reid answered. "He most likely came here at night to dump the body."

"So he's from here?" Jules asked

"It's possible," Rossi answered. "Let's go to SRU to tell the others what we learned."

Jules went over to Reid and tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey kid," she called out to him. "What does that guy mean when he said the killer has a flaw?"

"When someone usually dumps a body in an isolated area, it tells us that he is ashamed of something about himself," Reid replied. "A crime scene can tell us a lot about the Unsub." Jules looked confused. "Unsub is short for unknown subject. The blond-haired guy had the same face you did."

Jules smiled because she knew he was talking about Sam. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirty."

"How did you get into the FBI?"

"I'm a proven genius, having an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and I can read up to 20,000 words a minute." Jules stared at him in amazement.

"Jules," Ed yelled at her, "time to go." She snapped back into reality and her and Reid got in the SUV and drove to the SRU.

* * *

Everyone got back to the SRU headquarters and anyone that needed introducing made theirs.

"Sarge," Raf said. "Rob Harris' wife's here." Rafik Rousseau was the newest member of Team One, still learning the ropes, but catching on quickly. Although a bit reckless at times, he is ambitious to learn from the veterans of his team.

"Thank you Raf," Sarge said. "Agent Hotchner would you like to join me?"

"Of course," Hotch said and they both went to the briefing room to talk to the victim's wife. Morgan went over to Garcia to see her progress.

"Baby girl how's it going?"

"Chocolate Thunder I have loads of info on our vics. The first, Rob Harris owned the hardware store for most of his life. He inherited it after his father died. Seemed that the store wasn't making a big profit. Any money he made he spent on bills, any left over was on his family. He seemed like a nice guy. Now the other guy, on the other hand Nick Mitchell, was a subcontractor that looked like he cleared any land he could get his hands on. And by the lawyer bills he was fighting his wife with the divorce settlement. Jerk."

"Thank you Mama," he flirted with her.

* * *

"Mrs. Harris?" Greg asked the woman sitting in the chair, sobbing. She nodded, "I'm Sergeant Greg Parker of the Strategic Response Unit, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. We're investigating your husband's death."

Mrs. Harris was sobbing in the chair but managed to get out, "Thank you. How can I help?"

"We'd like to know more about your husband," Hotch said. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"I saw him the day before he..." she couldn't say the word 'die'. "He left the same time he always does to go to the hardware store. He loved working there and everyone loved him, as corny as that sounds."

"So you're husband had a routine that was the same everyday?"

"Yes. He kissed the kids goodbye, told them he loved them and said goodbye to me. He's a good father."

"Mrs. Harris," Greg asked. "Is there anyone that had a problem with him? An unsatisfied customer or a neighbour who held a grudge?"

"No, no one," she sniffled out. "He worked hard and always comes home, he'd tell me if there was someone troubling him."

"Thank you ma'am."

They escorted Mrs. Harris to the door and met up with the others at Winnie's desk.

"What did you find out?" Hotch asked.

"Even though he managed to severe the bone from the hip," Morgan said, "the job was crude. He knows how to amputate properly but we think he does a hack job on purpose."

"He probably wants his victims to feel as much pain as possible."

"But when he'd start to cut, he would have hit major arteries in the leg, even before hitting the bone, and they would've gone into shock," Reid said. "Maybe he wants them to feel the life leave them through their legs?"

"Rossi, what did you find out?" Hotch asked.

"The park is occupied a lot during the day so he had to have dumped the body at night so no one would see him," Rossi informed him.

"What were the other crime scenes like?" Hotch asked.

"We called the police in Buffalo and they sent us pictures," Reid said turning to Rossi to pull out his tablet. "The crime scenes were all in parks."

"So he has to dump them in parks?" Jules asked. "Why?"

"It's his signature," Rossi answered her. "Something that's important to him, but not to the actual crime."

"So he's a sadist?" Ed asked.

"If cutting their legs off isn't sadistic," Spike said, "I don't know what is."

"Ew!" Garcia popped out. "Please don't say that."

"Don't mind him Baby Girl," Morgan petting her gently. "He just don't know you like I do."

"Mmm," she smiled at her tall, dark and handsome hero.

* * *

**Somewhere in Toronto:**

Tim Hankel woke up in a haze, trying to remember what happened to him. Last he remembered, he was walking from his apartment and was driving on a secluded road to his job when his car broke down. He got out and was ready to check the engine when someone in a pickup drove next to him. He recognized the driver and asked for help. The driver got out and looked in the engine when he pulled a gun on Tim. He told him to get into the driver's seat of his truck and drive. The man held the gun to Tim's neck, keeping a sharp eye on him as he drove to the location. When they got there, the man hit Tim in the head with the gun and that was the last thing Tim remembered. He tried moving but he saw that his wrists and ankles were bound. He saw the man standing over him, holding an ax in his hand.

"Toby? Toby Tucker? Is that you?" Tim asked.

"Why did you sell the land to that company?" Toby was very angry when saying this. "It was my pop's and you just went and sold it! All those trees didn't have to go!"

He grabbed the ax with both hands and raised it over his head. He swung it down and hit Tim's leg. Tim cried out in pain as blood came rushing out of the wound. The ax had blood all over it when he raised it again. He hit Tim's wound again and he hit the bone this time. Tim cried out in pain again as an artery was hit this time. Blood was pulsing out of him, he begged him to stop.

"I begged them not to cut the trees down but they didn't listen to me. Why should I listen to you?" He continued to slice Tim's leg until the bone was cut and the leg was completely severed. Toby went to the other leg as he whacked at it until it was severed off and Tim eventually died on the table.

* * *

**Like I said, gory scenes. Sorry for the delay, I was trying to write something good. Chapter Three I hope to write soon.**


	3. The Profile

**Happy Spring to everyone! Even though the other day it was snowing... Here's Chapter Three anyway!**

* * *

The BAU team was called to another crime scene. Hotch, Reid, Sarge and Raf went while the others stayed at the SRU. They four got to the scene; it was in Queen's Park again, but on the other side. Raf saw the body and forced his stomach not to regurgitate whatever was in his stomach. The vic was not only missing his legs, his torso was chopped up as well.

"He dumped the body in the park again," Raf pointed out. "Is he fixated on this park in particular?"

"That or it's the closest exit to him without anyone raising suspicion on him," Reid answered. Reid leaned into the body to look at the cuts. "These weren't made by a saw."

"What then?" Sarge asked.

"I think by an ax. And by the blows, a long-handled one at that."

Raf and Sarge suddenly felt sick to their stomachs when Reid said this. They kept themselves together.

"Why use a different weapon?" Raf asked.

"Either we're looking at a copycat," Hotch said, "or this kill was personal to the Unsub. He wanted this man to suffer more than the others. Let's find his ID so Garcia can run a background."

They were ready to leave, but Reid was standing there thinking, as usual. He looked at the victim and looked at the scene. All he could see were trees. He heard Raf ask 'why does he cut off their limbs? It can't be just the signature.' The gears in Reid's mind started turning faster and faster. He gasped quietly to himself then turned to the men.

"I know why he cuts their legs off," Reid said excited. "I'll tell you guys when we get back."

"You sure?" Sarge asked. "You're not going to forget now are you?"

"I have an eidetic memory, I never forget anything." Reid gently pushed them out of the way as he crawled in the back of the SUV. Sarge stared at him thinking how a kid like him could not have been another Bill Gates, but he was glad Reid was there with them. He had a feeling Reid just cracked the case. Before shutting the door Reid said, "We're ready to give the profile." He shut the door.

Hotch called Rossi and told him to get the officers of the jurisdiction and Team One to the SRU to be told the profile. Rossi told everyone what Hotch said and Winnie said she was able to do that. Eventually every cop in that jurisdiction was there and Hotch and the others with him got there following the officers. The BAU stood in front of the briefing room while the Toronto cops either sat in the chairs or stood up against the walls.

"We're looking for a white male between the ages of thirty and forty," Hotch started out like always when delivering a profile.

"He most likely lives alone and in seclusion," Rossi said. "Dismembering a leg is a messy job and he'd need a lot of space to do it so he probably has a dungeon to perform the deed."

"We believe that he suffers from Dendrophilia," Reid said. "It's a paraphilia where someone has a fetish for trees. They become sexually aroused by trees."

"Because of this philia," JJ said, "this is why he dumps the victims in parks. So when he visits the scene, he gets a sexual release."

"Also by putting them in the secluded parts of the park," Morgan said, "this tells us that he has a flaw of some sort that he's ashamed of. Real or imaginative, it's a big deal to this guy."

"Why does he cut their legs off?" Spike asked.

"We believes he's chopping trees down," Rossi said.

"That's why he leaves their legs there?"

"Yes. So we all should be looking at environmental groups, economy students."

"But if he thinks they're trees," Jules asked, "wouldn't he be removing his sexual outlet by killing them? If he loves trees I mean."

"These people probably mean someone or certain people to the Unsub, so by chopping their legs off," Morgan said, "he's saving the trees."

"He'll inject himself into the investigation if he hasn't already," Hotch said. "So look at witness statements and any other people that are associated with this case. Thank you."

Everyone left the room to find the Unsub.

* * *

**Sorry that this took so SO long. I have been writing and my mom's been REALLY sick so I've been taking care of her. Thank you for you patience.**


	4. Visiting the Past

**Sorry that the chapters are so short, I just wanted to get the chapters up and it seemed better short. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or Criminal Minds or anything related to it. **

* * *

Everyone left the room to find the Unsub. Sam and JJ were still in the room and walked up to each other.

"Does this profile really work?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "You're with the SRU. You should know about human behavior."

"We do but we don't delve that deep into someone's mind like that. How do you do it?"

"It's not a job for the weak. I have my family and my team. It's who I am."

"I'm glad they have you," Sam said grabbing her hand. JJ smiled sweetly at him, squeezing his hand back. Hotch was secretly watching them, he had a feeling that Sam and JJ had a connection and this confirmed his profiling skills.

"Jenny," Sam said. "I'm sorry about what happened to your sister. She was a great girl."

"I know," JJ grabbed the necklace on her neck, it belonged to her sister. "Let's go find this guy."

She let go of his hand and walked out of the briefing room. She saw Hotch standing nearby, giving her the infamous Hotch stare.

"You know him, don't you?" Hotch asked her, which sounded more of a demand rather than a question.

* * *

After everyone left, Garcia called Morgan and Hotch over to the desk. Hotch was looking at JJ and Sam while listening to Garcia and Morgan. Morgan was leaning over the desk to hear what Garcia had to say.

"With this vic, I've able to tie some strings together. His name is Tim Hankel. I dug up his dirt, pun intended, and found out that he recently sold his land. Nick Mitchell subcontracted that land to develop and the tools that were used to buy the sawing supplies for the land were from Rob Harris' hardware store."

"Anything else?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah," Winnie pepped up. "The environmental activist group, Olive Branch, was seen in the park when the first body was discovered. They were protesting about the development on the land that Tim Hankel was selling."

"Excellent job ladies," Morgan smiled. "Hotch, we might have a lead here."

"Okay," Hotch said. "I'll get JJ and Scarlatti to check it out. Scarlatti?" Hotch called out for Spike and he responded.

"Spike," Spike corrected him.

"I want you and Agent Jareau to go to Olive Branch, an environmental-"

"I know what it is. The environmental activist group. We talked to them before."

Hotch noticed Spike's hostality but nodded as JJ and Sam walked out of the briefing room. He walked up to JJ.

"You know him, don't you?" Hotch asked her, which sounded more of a demand rather than a question.

"He dated my sister. Couple months later, she killed herself. I know him, but haven't had contact with him since then."

"You know you should have told me."

"I know, it's just that I haven't talked to him in years so I didn't see the reason to tell."

"You're uncomfortable around him. Is there anything I need to know?"

"I just look like my sister, that's all."

"Okay. I want you to go with Scarlatti to talk to an environmental activist gorup called Olive Branch."

"Okay Hotch," she walked away and called to Spike. "Scarlatti?"

"Yeah," Spike walked over to JJ. "You can call me Spike."

"Okay Spike, Hotch wants us to go to an environmental activist group called Olive Branch."

"I know he told me. Let's go." The two went to the garage and got into one of the SUVs. Spike drove and when he drove it brought back memories. His mind went back to the day Lew died. He remembered this group when the bombs went off and they talked to the leader, John Martins. They were going to talk to him. Did this guy move up to murder? They got to the location and went inside the building.

"You need a warrant," the man at the front desk said.

"We don't need a warrant to walk through a public door," Spike said.

"You need to leave now," the man was hysterical. Coming out from the commotion, John Martins came out.

"It's okay Toby," he said patting Toby's shoulder. "I've got this." Toby went back to his desk, which was a couple of feet away. John asked, "What do you want?"

"I'm Constable Scarlatti, this is SSA Jareau from the FBI. We'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"If it's about our protest in the park, we weren't hurting anyone."

"That day you were there," JJ said, "a murder was there. Do you think it's a coincidence that you go to a place where a crime was just committed?"

"We were given an anonymous tip that someone with the Hankel development was murdered. We wanted the press to know how we felt."

"And this anonymous tip," Spike said. "Was it possible you knew the caller?"

"NO. We aren't for violence. We want the people destroying the environment to stop, so we all went to the park that day."

"We'd like a list of your members here," JJ asked.

"Sorry but if you want that list, you need a warrant. Now please leave."

JJ and Spike were forced to leave, but Spike wasn't leaving as JJ was at the door. "Spike?" she called but he didn't respond to her.

"If you're hiding something you can be charged with accessory to murder."

"I'm not hiding anything, I'm just exercising my rights."

Spike stormed out of the door and JJ followed. They got back to the SUV and sat down in the car. Spike was trying to calm himself down by breathing sniper breathing.

"Are you okay Spike?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered. Let's get back to SRU. They started to drive. "That's the second time we've dealt with them."

"What happened the first time?"

"Bombs were planted over the city that were associated with people destroying the environment. Even though they were never part of the bombing, my friend died that day trying to defuse the last bomb."

"It went off? He didn't defuse it on time?"

"He did but he stepped on a landmine before defusing it and when I took the bomb out, he stepped off it and..." he stopped. "I tried to save him but he thought that if I tried, we'd both go down. I didn't see him die but I heard him say to me that it was going to be okay. He let go and I heard the mine go off."

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

They got back to the SRU and told Hotch and Ed what had happened.

"I think we need the big guns," JJ hinted as she looked at Garcia.

"Oracle here and ready," Garcia said. Spike walked over to the desk.

"We need the list of members at the Olive Branch," Spike said.

"Lists are my specialty, Italian-Sweetness. Alright," Garcia started typing away. "Basic encryption... You know I was born green but I'm for the Peace Green." Garcia fingers ran across the keyboard, Spike was in awe at her skills. _She's better than me, _he thought.

"Got it," Garcia said as she found the list of members of the Olive Branch.

"Can you cross that list with witness statements?" Ed asked her.

"You should've asked that sixty seconds ago, hon. Got one name: Toby Tucker, thirty-one years old."

"Toby," Spike said out loud. "D'ya have a picture of him?"

"You doubt?" Spike went around the desk and saw this Toby's face on the screen.

"That's him!" Spike exclaimed. "He was at the Olive Branch when Jareau and I went there to talk to Martins!" JJ went around the desk and saw the picture too.

"Yeah," she said. "That IS the guy."

"Garcia what do you have on Tucker?" Ed asked her in his leadership voice.

"Works at the Olive Branch as a clerk. Been with the company for over two years now. It looks like he had a bunch of land," the computer started to beep which wasn't a good sign. "Oh, it was sold to a large developing company to make a new mall." she continued to type and found more dirt on Tucker. "Double whammy, Tim Hankel was a neighbour of Tucker's and Hankel sold the land for $500,000. And as I dig more, triple whammy, Mitchell was the subcontractor for that development and Harris sold the tools to the company."

"What about the first two vics in Buffalo?" Jules asked.

"Ugh," Garcia typed some more. "Those vics _were_ in Toronto, but moved to Buffalo. They were also part of the development."

"So that explains why he first killed in Buffalo then here," Raf said.

"To get to the people responsible for taking his land," Sam finished off.

"Garcia we need an address," Hotch ordered her.

"28 Elgin Street, which is right near Queen's Park."

"Let's go," Hotch said as his team and the SRU went to the garage. "Garcia feed us on the fly. They geared up, the SRU putting on their specialized vests and other toys and the BAU putting on standard FBI vests. The BAU even put on the SRU's transmitters so they all had one set of ears. They fit into three black SUVs as the doors of the garage opened and the vehicles sped out of the SRU. The two teams sped across the Toronto streets, going to bring in Tucker. Two SUVs, with Ed, Raf, Rossi and Morgan in one, and Hotch, Sam, Jules and Spike in the other, went to Tucker's address. The last SUV, having Reid and Sarge, went to Olive Branch.

"Okay, crime fighters, this is what I've got on Tucker," Garcia said in their ears. "He didn't go to school but lived on a farm most of his life with his father. Mom died at child birth. Wait, I've got ER visits. Little Toby had bruising all over his body and docs assumed that he was being sexually abused by his father. Foster care came to the house but he wasn't taken away. He was only forum years old. Dad lost the land when Toby was five and it looks like there isn't any history for another two years. Then he was found by some drivers and he was a mess. Appaently, he was living in the woods for two years, and only coming out to get scraps of food in garbages. He was brought in and put into foster care until he was eighteen. He went to college for logging and got a job but was fired a couple of months ago for, what says here, inappropriate sexual behaviour."

"My guess having sex with the cut trees," Reid said. Everyone was in shock to hear something like that come out of the innocent-looking agent.

"Yes Doctor as gross as that sounds," Garcia said. "Continuing. Anyway, Toby got fired and he quit everything, like literally. No bank account, no credit cards, no payments. Only a birth certificate and passport, other than that he doesn't exist on paper."

"So getting fired from his job must have been the stressor," Morgan said. "That's when the killings started."

"And when he was in the woods for two years," Reid said. "His love map was broken. Being surrounded by trees was all he knew and thought to be normal."

"BAU's lucky to have you, kid," Sarge said to Reid.

"I don't believe in luck," Reid said. "But thank you sir." Sarge smiled the same smile like when Spike goes on about some new tech toy.

* * *

**Thank you for your patience. New chapter hopefully coming up soon!**


	5. We Need to Find Him

**New chapter! ㈏3 Warning: things may get touchy or sensitive. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

The two SUVs that were going to Toby's house made it there. Everyone got out and prepped their weapons in case the worst happened. Some SRU and FBI members went through the front while others came in from the back so as not to miss the Unsub; they used a ram to knock the door off the lock and everyone was yelling, "POLICE! SRU! FBI!" The entire place was searched but Toby Tucker was not at home.

"Clear," everyone said once every room had been searched.

"Where is he?" Ed shouted.

"Let's look around to try and find him," Hotch said. Everyone started to look in every room: Ed found phone numbers on the fridge, one for his landlord (he was renting the house) and the other was his dad; JJ found, under his bed, a box of personal belongings. They had papers that looked like diary entries. She started to read them but stopped when she learned what Toby had wrote about. She went downstairs and found Hotch and Ed discussing why someone would stay in contact with someone who hurt them; Hotch said that some people can't let go of the past.

"Hotch," JJ interrupted. "I found something." She showed him the papers and he took and read them. Ed was reading over Hotch's shoulder then turned away when he read what JJ read: it had details of his father's abuse to him, telling about fornicating with trees.

"No wonder this guy's messed up," Ed said when he got his cool back.

"We need to keep looking for a location," Hotch said. "Reid have you got anything?"

* * *

Reid and the Sarge made it to the Olive Branch. They walked through the doors and saw Martins there.

"What do you want now?" He barked at the law enforcements.

"We're looking for Toby Tucker," Sarge said.

"He's not here. He went home after work."

"We need to find him. Do you know where he is?"

"He probably went home."

"He's not there. Where else would he be?"

"Typical cops, you barge into our privacy because you think we're like terrorists. We're not hurting anyone."

"Well, we think Toby _has_ been hurting people. We suspect him in some recent crimes."

"Why should I tell you anything? You'll twist everything I say just to make your case."

"Ugh sir," Reid perked up behind Greg. "We don't want mean any disrespect to you or your group, we just need to find Toby. We believe that he might hurt someone else soon and we really need your help. You said that your group doesn't hurt anyone, but if you don't tell us what we need people are going to get hurt, including Toby. If you are a group and do care about him, you'll tell us about him."

Martins thought about what the young agent said to him. Pondering to either say nothing to the cops or give Toby up. Toby was going to hurt someone else and Martins wasn't in to violence. He knew he had to do the right thing.

"What do you want to know?" He asked them.

"Has his usual behaviour changed recently within the last month?"

"He's become more hostile now that you say that. He arrives to work late and tries to use excuses to rationalize his actions. I honestly don't know where he is, but he likes to be alone most of the time. I mean, after his land was sold he had to move to that shack of a house. And don't ask me who bought it cause I don't know."

"Thank you," Reid said as he and Greg left the building.

"Reid, have you got anything?" Hotch said in the ear piece. Reid adjusted the transmitter in his ear because it was feeling uncomfortable.

"Hotch, Martins told us that Toby's been hostile towards people and that he's been showing up to work late."

"Hotch, Spike and I talked to Martins earlier today and Toby was there. He would've bolted when he realized that the FBI and police were involved," JJ said.

"No, Tucker's a mission-based killer," Morgan said. "He has to finish his job."

"So he's going after someone else?" Spike asked. "Anyone could be next."

"No I don't think so kid," Rossi said. "He knows we're after him so he'll go for the biggest target he can get."

"The buyer of the land," Sam said finishing off Rossi's statement (He sounded a little too enthusiastic when he said it).

"Most likely," Hotch said in his even tone. "Garcia, who bought the land to the development?"

Back at SRU, Garcia typed at the computers to answer Hotch's question. She got her answer. "Jonathan Connors. Owner of Connors' Place, a high end escort agency. He was going to build another office where Toby's home was."

"We need an address!" Spike said as he and the others hopped into the SUVs.

"Oh, Spikey" Garcia said playing. "You should've checked you inbox ten seconds ago."

"Thanks Mama," Morgan flirted back as he patted Spike's shoulder. The two teams started to drive to Connors' house when Jules made a point.

"If this is personal for Tucker wouldn't he bring Connors to a place that means something to the both of them?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Do you think he would kill him in his own house?"

"We'll split up," Hotch ordered. "Our car will go to Tucker's old farm home with Reid and Parker. The rest will go to Connors' home address and call his work place to check if he's there."

"Yes _sir_," Ed said as everyone splited away to their locations. The SUV with Ed, Raf, Rossi and Morgan had a pink elephant in it. Ed was an Alpha-male and a team leader and did _not_ liked to be talked like he wasn't. He knew he was strong but felt insecure when Hotch talked to him like a superior.

"Hey Lane," Rossi leaned in Ed's right shoulder from the back seat. "Do ya need a hug or something? What's got into you?"

"What's _got_ me is that your boss thinks he can order me around like he does his own team."

"He's being a good leader like you, but you need to let your emotions in."

"What does _that_ mean?" Ed snapped back.

"It means that your team feels what you feel. If you walk around feeling nothing, they will too. Don't be afraid of your heart."

"Well my team needs a leader that they can rely on, not someone to be their friend at the bad times."

"What about you?" Morgan asked. "Who do you go to when you're troubled?"

"My family."

"One day your not going to be able to tell them something. It happens to all of us, and when that day comes, feel it."

Ed sat silently and gripped the steering wheel tightly as he got a knot in his stomach. Raf sat silently during the whole conversation, absorbing what the others were saying. He was getting a knot in his stomach as well.

"Sarge," they heard Winnie through the ear piece.

"Go ahead Winnie," Sarge said.

"I called the workplace and he's not there. Connors took his lunch break and never came back from it."

"Thanks Winnie," Sarge sighed. "Eddie, you get that?"

"Copy that Boss," Ed replied.

"Toby's already got him then if he's not at home," Morgan concluded.

"Boss we're at the Connors residence," Raf informed the Sarge.

"Copy that. Let me know what you find out," Sarge said.

They got out of the SUV and knocked on the door and his wife answered.

"Mrs. Connors?" Ed asked and she nodded. "I'm Constable Lane, this is Constable Rafik. We're from the Strategic Responce Unit. These are Agents Rossi and Morgan of the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI. We're looking for your husband."

"What happened, is he in trouble?" She asked.

"We need to find him ma'am," Raf said. "Do you know where he is?"

"He should be at work."

"He's not there."

"It's noon so he should be on lunch. He usually goes to the value mart around the corner of his work."

"Thank you ma'am," Ed said as the men left the front porch. "Boss, what have you got?"

* * *

The others arrived to the other location when Ed asked his sergeant his status.

"We made it here Eddie. There's a car here. Winnie," Sarge was now talking to Winnie in his headset. "Run this license plate: Bravo-Charlie-Charlie-Echo-4-6-3."

"Copy that boss," Winnie started typing at her keyboard. "Registered to Connors."

"He's in there," Sam said. "We need a tach plan."

"Winnie any plans for this place?" Spike asked.

"I can't find any plans. Sorry guys."

"We'll have to eyeball it," Sam said and being tach leader at the moment he gave the movements. "Okay Sarge, Jules and I will go through the front. Jules, cover the Boss with a shield. Boss, you negotiate with Tucker and I'll cover you," Sam said as he readied his MP5. "Spike, Hotchner, and Reid go in through the back. Spike, you're Sierra."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I'm writing another story on and I hope people will read it. My name there is like on here and it's my own original story. It's only one chapter but I'm still trying to write something good. Review here too and hopefully a new chapter will be up soon. My love to all!**


	6. Negotiation

**Hello again! Last time: they found Connors and are ready to move in. I just remembered that JJ's not part of this group, so I'm putting her down like this: she stayed at the SRU. Sorry about that. Review!**

* * *

Everyone got into position as Sam reminded them that it was going to be a stealth entry. At the doors, they saw that they were ajar. They quietly walked in, with their weapons raised and searched the first floor of the house: clear. They didn't have to search the top floor because they heard voices from the basement. They found the door and walked through. The voices stopped when they (the voices) heard the footsteps of the SRU's boots and BAU's shoes coming down the squeaky stairs.

"Toby Tucker, this is the FBI," Hotch said with his dominating voice. Everyone made it downstairs and saw Tucker holding a 9mm gun to Connors' head

"Don't come any closer!" Toby yelled at the officers. This was Sarge's move.

"Toby?" He gently asked to started negotiating. "This is Sergeant Greg Parker of the Police Strategic Response Unit. Let's talk."

Toby tightened the grip on his gun and his arm around Connors' neck. From what the others could see, Toby had already cut part of Connors' right leg and he was bleeding so Greg had to work fast.

"Look, I know what your dad did to you when you were little and it's not right. This man doesn't have to pay for what you father did to you."

"Everything fell apart in my life and no one cared!" Toby yelled. "Why should you?"

"Because it's my responsibility to care. I care about what happened to you and I care about what you do to that man, his name is Mr. Connors and he has a wife who cares about him a lot. Do you think you could let him go so he can go see the person he most cares about?"

Toby looked at Sarge and said, "okay. I'm going to be okay." Greg knew what that tone of voice meant.

"Toby don't do it!" But it was too late.

Toby drew his gun away from Connors and raised it at Greg. Greg's breath stood still when Toby raised that gun, everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. Spike was at the ready, his right index finger gently on the trigger, his breathing constant the entire time during the negotiation and a steady hand aiming at the subject. For a split second, he couldn't do it; Spike couldn't do the deed of killing the man. Everything in Spike's mind froze up when Toby started to put his hostage down and raise his gun towards Greg. Spike knew he had to do it but he felt like he didn't have the guts to actually do it.

But before Spike could actually consciously think, he was brought out of his thoughts when a gun went off. Toby's body went limp, his head banging up and down when it hit the floor. Spike smelled gun powder but he looked at his gun and it didn't have any smoke coming out of it. He looked around and saw the BAU's team leader standing there: stone-cold face, holding the gun ready to shoot and smoke coming from his gun. Aaron Hotchner had taken the kill shot. Every from the SRU looked at Hotch in amazement at how his shooting skills were _that_ good; Hotch had made a head shot, what they call a "killpoint," and stood there like he was ready to shoot again.

**PARKER: 1:56 PM SUBJECT NEUTRALIZED BY UNIT CHIEF AARON HOTCHNER HOSTAGE SECURED SITUATION RESOLVED**

Those were the words that came up on the transcript.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. If anyone has any requests on what they would like me to write, PLEASE let me know. I love this writing and I would like to know what everyone who reads my stories likes. Usual TV shows I watch are Flashpoint and Criminal Minds but I do enjoy cartoons so if there's anything you like me to write, let me know. I was thinking of writing scenes from my first story "This is MY Team" that were taken out because some of them weren't T rated (ex. bedroom scene, torture scene, the one year gap without Cass, etc.). Let me know if anyone would like that; I'd even write it for ONE person. Thank you everyone again. P.S. one more chapter then it's a wrap for "Up in Canada Again."**


	7. Going Home

**Last chapter! I'm still open to new story suggestions! Let me know... review please. **

* * *

The BAU had worked a hard case. It reminded them of when they went to Canada the first time: a pig farmer kidnapping people on the streets of Detroit, bringing them over to Sarnia, killing them, taking their bone marrow and feeding them to his pigs after. The sight of the 89 dirty, bloody shoes topped the experience as a bad one.

Once everyone got back to the SRU to debriefed and Hotch talking to SIU, he was cleared and headed to his team. The SRU decided that, because of the day it was, they were all going to go to the Goose to get a beer. Hotch said that they needed to go because there were other cases but everyone could stay for at least _one _drink. The SRU went to go get changed but Hotch called Spike over. Spike thought he was going to hear it from this guy, _if he was cold shooting someone then he won't have a problem taking me down,_ Spike thought. He walked over Hotch and stood in front of him, ready to explain why he didn't take the shot.

"Spike, over a year ago we were on a case where a serial killer named the Reaper was after my family. He lured my wife and young son to our old house because they were in protective custody. Even though I managed to save my son from death and watching his mother die, I heard her die. Even though I didn't see her get shot, I knew he shot her three times in her heart. "

Spike was confused as to why Hotch was telling him this sad, sad story.

"The point is, everyone loses it sometimes. That's what makes us human. This case got personal because that activist group was part of that day when your friend died, and that's why you didn't take the shot. After being with you, I know that you see the best in people. Always. And I would never want you to change that," Hotch walked away. Spike was left there to ponder over what Hotch said. Hotch was a nice guy who _really _deserved to lead the BAU team. While in thought, Garcia came over to Spike. She was wearing a purple dress, a short cardigan and purple pumps; her hair was in puffy pigtails.

"Hey you," she said sweetly as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll want to get changed so we can all go out."

Spike smiled at her and nodded as he went to the change room.

* * *

At the Goose, everyone was telling stories about fun they had on cases. Ed told how he sent Sam to get coffee in his first day; Morgan told how they had a case in Las Vegas and one of their team members got hungover the day after the case was over. Everyone was laughing and cheering, clinging glasses in joy. When it was time to go, everyone boarded the plane, everyone except JJ. She had one foot on the place and turned to Sam. She took her foot off and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back tightly, taking in a deep inhale.

"It was really good to see you again," JJ whispered in his ear.

"You too," he replied.

She let go and saw that the entire SRU team was smiling; they somehow knew that there was connection between Sam and herself. She walked on the plane and saw Morgan at the top of the stairs.

"Well it's about time you did that," he joked at her. She smiled at followed him on the plane. JJ waved at the Canadian team, and they waved back before the door of the plane closed on her. The jet started up and rolled on the pavement and eventually flew off, flying away to Quantico, VA.

"That team's something else," Jules said watching the plane disappearing into the blue sky.

"They sure are," Sarge replied.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Well that's it for the story. Tell me what you think. What should I do next? Review!**


End file.
